Magic Man
by Sailor Faith 55
Summary: Draco has finally fallen for someone on the side of light. She feels the same. Please read. Draco 7th year.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters from the powerful J K Rowling. I also do not own the rap song "Superman" performed by the all-inspiring Emimem and the song "Iris" performed by the Goo Goo Dolls.

This one shot story is dedicated to my friend Travis who was beta for this story. May he always do what he loves to do.

Magic Man

By Sailor Faith 55

Since Christmas Draco knew he loved Her but could not bring himself to tell her. She was the part missing from him. She is caring, forgiving, and best of all a girl that knew what she wanted. As he walked to his house dormitory, he caught sight of his love crying in a corner. Something seemed wrong with her hands. They were glowing in a blood red color and seemed to have figures moving in the waves of red.

"You alright baby?" She turned around quickly. She did not know what to tell him. All she knew was that her needs would ruin any hope of destroying Voldemort. She hides her hands behind her back and gave her reply.

"Yaaahh." 

"You want me to talk to you?" Draco led her into the common room and straight up to his separate bedroom. It was huge. It was almost as if all the beds had been cleared out of a shared dormitory room. He put a silencing charm on the door. "Here I go, I know you want me baby, I think I want you too, I think I love you baby."

"I think I love you too"

"I'm here to save you girl, come be in Malfoy's world. I want to grow together, let's let our love unfurl. You know you want me baby, you know, I want you too. They call me magic man I'm here to rescue you. I want to save you girl, come be in Malfoy's world." He pushed he onto his king sized bed and began to french kiss her. She finally broke free.

"Ooooh boy you drive me crazy!"

"Hey that's what the tongue is for."

He touched her tenderly, as if she was a character in a vivid dream. He knew if she was caught here with him tonight, more than body parts would roll. She placed her creamy, silky soft arms around his torso, begging him to continue, almost to the point of pleading for it. He chewed at her firm and caring lips so that she could taste the pear lip-gloss she gave him last week. This drove her crazy. She wanted more! She took and flipped him onto his back. With her wand, she took his school robes off and looked at what she wanted to conquer; his god-like body. 

Alas, she knew if anything that she wanted to happen tonight occurred, more than one man would look upon her in shame and disappointment. Not to mention their houses would be angry that they were caught and all the house points they had worked hard for were thrown to the wind. As he was about to kiss her neck, she started to talk.

"We really should not be doing this. We need to think of our houses. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor could never be open with their love. In addition, the fact that I'm a member of the Order and you're a Death Eater makes a union impossible. I love you but I fear what the future holds for us if we continue tonight. I'm only 16. I'm not ready to have a child and give up my schooling here. Trelawney warned me that if I were to lose myself to temptation in my sixth year, the temptation would make it so that I never made it back for my final year."

"Don't worry about that crackpot Trelawney, she's never right. How do you want me to pledge my love to you? Just say the word and it will be done, even if it is against my father's will."

"We could never be happy living a lie. Both of us have chosen our paths. You are dark; I am light. You are pure blood; I am half. We love eachother that's true. In this world today, love has found a stopper. We are not free to be who we want to be. I'm sorry Draco, but I must leave. One of us must be strong to have an outlook on this world."

"Good bye my love, my Ginny."

She dressed quickly and ran from the room in tears. Her heart was braking but Draco would have to decide for himself. Her powers could only be shown to her true love without their quick death. The upcoming months could tell her this.

"Crap, I should have never followed my father's example," said a sad Draco.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A FEW MONTHS LATER

The final battle

The battle raged with the fury of hell. Good and bad died, caked with blood and pain filled eyes. Only a few wizards were still able to fight, one set being Harry and Lord Voldemort. As they fought, a lone magical figure searched the battlefield for their beloved, finding them just before a stray curse hit near to them. Instantly, the magical figure transported their beloved away from the fighting to have what might be their last conversation. 

"My love for you has grown stronger that I would have thought. Who ever knew it could be a powerful weapon? Voldemort shall fall this day and it will be because of my love for you."

"That would be a good dream for me. For years Voldemort has kept me from loving you the way I wanted to. Now I fear it's too late for us. I'm dying from inflected wounds caused by today's battle and I know that they are the kind that can't be healed. I love you and will always love you my sweet angelic Ginny."

"You shall not die this day!"

Chatting in an unknown language, a purple glow surrounded Ginny's body and made contact with the sickly yellow one around Draco. As Draco's yellow started to turn to a bright green, Ginny's purple turned into a blood red color. The glowing stopped and Draco sat up without help from Ginny.

"We might only live to be sixty but we will both live. I'd give up forever to touch you. I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now. All I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life because sooner or later it's over. The moment of truth in your lies almost deceived my feelings. Now, who's the magic man?"

"You are. What do you mean that we will only live to be sixty?"

"Remember a few months ago I told you I was a half breed? My mother Molly wanted a girl so bad that it hurt her deep inside that all she had was a six pack of boys. She had a brief affair with an elfin mage that lead to the conception of me. None of others in my family know this about, as it would tarnish a good woman's reputation. It is though my elfin blood that I could give up part of my life to save anyone even those near death. Why do you think Voldemort wanted me? He knew if I sided with him, he could put a stopper in death and kill the only man that could ever destroy him. I could not let it happen. That is why I left your side that night. He was there in your eyes and I felt him. That is why I went into hiding right after. Oh, by the way, if you ever betray me or my secret, the spell I cast will be voided and death will set in fast."

"Just one thing to say." Draco got down on one knee. "Will you be my wife? I have needed you since the first day we met although I never talked to you. You have been the girl that haunts my dreams and fills them with hope that love can bring people together."

"Of course I will. I would be proud to be your wife."

El Fin

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please Review. I might have other stories/ updates coming out soon and if I get nothing back, I might just quit


End file.
